


Flowers for Yesterday, Wonders for Tomorrow.

by arithmadick2_0 (orphan_account)



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, meeting AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/arithmadick2_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby meets Happy, but he really doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers for Yesterday, Wonders for Tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the show. 
> 
> I haven't written anything in a long while but I'm slowly getting back into wanting to write. It's taking time, but I'm happy and really like this short ficlet.

He’s surprised to see anyone else here, kneeling in the dirt with flowers in her hand. She’s clad in all black, jeans and boots and a leather jacket topping off her outfit. Black curls fall down her back in long waves. She doesn’t look up when he meets the ground, the space becoming shared between them in a depressing intimacy but he glances over and scans the name adorning the stone. ‘Grace Quinn.’

* * *

A half an hour of silence passes, each in their own heads but silently ready for the other to cut the tension. The girl stands, brushing her hand over the back of the stone once more before turning to walk down the worn path. Toby stands, hoping to catch her name before she slips away. Her presence seemed to draw him in and he doesn’t want to let go just yet.

 

Running a few steps to catch up with her he calls out an ‘Excuse me, Miss?’ and catches her attention. She turns around and meets his soft, warm eyes with cold, masked ones. 

 

“What?” Her voice is sharp but Toby wants to melt into it. 

 

“I wanted to get your name.”

 

“Why?” The woman takes another step. 

 

“Because…” Toby’s voice trails off and her eyes narrow. 

 

“Buzz off.” Without another word she turns to and walks off, not allowing room for him to speak again. 

 

“I’m sorry for your loss.” He calls into the air, hoping it reaches her ears. 

* * *

He hopes to see her again sometime, to get her name, her story, but their paths don’t cross again.

* * *

 

Once in awhile Happy thinks about the encounter, what would have happened had she given the tired, unshaven man her name. But she lets the thought go knowing she’s better off alone.

 

She only takes her mother flowers at night now.  

 


End file.
